


Forgotten

by warcatscat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcatscat/pseuds/warcatscat
Summary: Patton tries to say positive while reflecting on how promises to him have been forgotten, again.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Find me (and this fic) on tumblr at warcats-cat. Thanks to ironwoman359 on tumblr for beta-ing this fic for me!

Patton sat on the couch in the living room, twirling a piece of string between his fingers as his feet and knees rubbed against each other in a desperate attempt for release. The string had been yanked off of one of the seams of the couch a while ago, and the unusual hunch that took over his features longer still before that. He fixated on the little string; wrapping it around fingertips and joints, sliding it between the bases of his fingers where they joined his palm. Sometimes he pulled a little too hard and it hurt a little; the longer he played, the less he minded.

Patton had been sitting in the commons for quite some time now. His eyes twitched up to the clock again and he chewed on his lip. Red half-glowing letters read out  **_10:02 pm_ ** . He sighed and went back to his fidgeting. Logan would come eventually, he was sure. The usually punctual man was probably lost in his work right now, his nose inches from a book and his tie either tickling his knees or thrown away onto the bed, forgotten. Patton smiled a little as he pictured his housemate; one hand scribbling away in a journal, the other flipping pages, his eyes trying to keep up with the pace his brain had set.  _ Always faster, so much to know _ . As brilliant a mind as any three times his age. 

Logan had promised to show Patton some documentary on stars tonight. At no later than 8:30, Patton had wandered down from his room to find his brilliant housemate not present, had shrugged and gone to make popcorn and grab drinks. It felt rare, anymore, that the young scientist could be pulled from his work, and even more so that he willingly leave, so Patton really shouldn’t have found himself so surprised. 

Or hurt. 

Patton finally balled up the little string and flicked it away, suddenly uncaring. He picked up his bowl of cold popcorn and two glasses of flat soda and moved into the kitchen once more. It was well past when he usually went to sleep, and he liked to wake up early on the weekends to make breakfast for his housemates. He tried so hard to make them feel loved.

And yet.

Just a few days ago he and Roman were going to go to the mall; the extravagant man claiming he wanted to find an ‘entirely new wardrobe’ on a whim, and Patton was always ready for company and a chance to spend time with his friends. He had forgone going to the shelter, his usual routine on fridays, in favor of this promised adventure. He had waited for an hour before going to check on Roman, who he found still asleep. Patton had chosen to do chores around the house while he waited, and soon one hour became four. The actor didn’t wander down until almost 1:00, and then exclaimed that he was late for an event at the theatre, and gave Patton a quick apology before hurrying out the door. Patton had been left in that whirlwind, but that was just Roman’s way. Patton understood.

Patton had gone to the shelter after that, but was only able to volunteer for about an hour and a half before they closed to the public. He really did need to take the training past ‘socialization’ sometime soon, but he loved playing with the puppies too much.

A week or so prior to that, Patton and Virgil were planning to go to a movie on the pier. The warm summer night was perfect, and the outdoor movie club was finally hosting again. They were playing  _ Wall-E _ . With the others busy, it seemed like a perfect, quiet event in the night. Patton almost never got to spend time with Virgil alone, and the younger man was always reluctant to speak when they were out in public and with the whole group of housemates. 

Virgil had gone out for coffee, gotten distracted as a late night band started to play, and before either of them knew it, it was well past midnight. And Patton was left wondering what had happened.

Virgil had come home that night swearing apologies, almost in tears. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even know what time it was, and I should have checked and left, and I know how important this was to you. I hate myself oh my God.” 

Patton had smiled as easily as he could, and given his housemate a hug and a glass of water and sent the poor anxious boy to bed. And Patton had sat, frustrated, but understanding. He just wished Virgil wouldn’t talk about himself that way. They had been working on that. 

And now Patton was standing in the kitchen, pouring soda down the drain and throwing popcorn out the window into the night. ‘At least the birds will enjoy it,’ he thought as he watched the little white kernels scatter in the dark grass. He sighed to himself and headed off to his room to change for bed.

In the morning, Patton would wake early, well before the others, and he would quietly make his way down to the kitchen. He would scramble eggs and fry bacon and prepare coffee and tea. He would smile and ask his housemates how their nights went. And if Logan fussed, he would pat the other’s shoulder and tell him he understood.

That's what friends do for each other. They understand. 

They understand that it hurts when you feel like the last one considered, when you take so much time to consider them.

They understand that all you want is to show them that you love them, and know that they love you just as much.

But above anything else, they understand that sometimes people just forget.


End file.
